Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes
Sega vs. Capcom: Next generation of Heroes (also known as Sega vs. Capcom in Arcade) is a upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom, Sonic Team, and Platinum Games for Arcade, Playstion 3, Xbox 360, and Wii U. It features characters from the franchises of Sega and Capcom also having characters from Platinum Games to represent the Sega side. This is the ninth installment of the Capcom VS. series and a sequel to Sonic Generations. Gameplay Sega vs. Capcom will have 3 on 3 game with Marvel vs. capcom 2 feature, along with Marvel vs Capcom's 2 on 2 and single Match bring feature such as Crossover Duo Attack, Advancing Guard, Snapback, new feature Crossover Duo Hyper Combo, where two diffrent character perform their own double team Hyper Combo and return of Character assist from Marvel vs. Capcom which is only avaliable on Single player . The graphics and visuals resemble Sonic generations with Typography shading which is simliar to Marvel vs Capcom 3 Visuals and the Character model will resemble Platnuim Games such as Bayonetta and Anarchy Reigns to make the Characters look realstic ( similar to Tekken) with facial that based of Shiniko's art style. In Adventure Mode The would have a platform and side scroll beat'em up gameplay,The stages would take place on diffrent worlds from Sega and Capcm Franchise , while only Playing as Sonic, it would have 2D/3D gameplay resemble to Sonic Generations and Sonic Adventure 2 with special attack such as Homing Attack and Boosting, While Playing as Diffrent characters in Beat'em up Mode, it would resemble to Veiwtiful Joe and Megaman playstyle, Platform/beat'em type like Megaman, Beat, Strider Hiryu and Veiwtiful Joe and even Dante and Bayonetta could travel to get to the next phase while assult characters, like Ryu, Akira or Any Characters that from a 2D/3D fighting that could only playable there are in a fighting phase, Morrigan is the Fighting type character can travel to diffrent phase. Game mode Solo *Arcade Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3 *Sonic X Adventure *Crossover Event *Training Group *Versus Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3 *Co-op Versus 2 on 2, Scramble *Tournament Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3, Co-op *Co-op Arcade Online/ Xbox Live/ Nintendo Network ''' *Ranked match Single, 2 on 2, 3 on 3, Co-op *Player Match Lobby List, Create Lobby, Private Lobby '''Extra *Theater *Gallery *Bio *Sound Test Market ' '''Customize ' *Edit Character Color *Edit Character Alternate 'Options ' *Sound settings *HUD Display *Voice Dub Setting English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Itailan *Control Settings Plot The game's plot takes place following the events of Sonic Generations, M.Bison rescued Doctor Eggman from the White Space by using Quantum mechanics to travel to a parallel universe. Bison requested Eggman to join forces in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer by using Abyss's Orb, Chaos Emerald, and The Master Emerald. while stealing the Master Emerald from Angel island, Eggman absorbed power of the Master Emerald to create a Portmanteau device to bring multiple earths into one Parallel universe, Suddenly Wesker watches Eggman and Bison's plans and looks forward to join them. Sonic and his friends Tails, Knuckles and Amy having a conversation about past events in Sonic Generations, Ryu and Ken began training while Chun li and Sakura watched, Sonic and Ryu looked up at the skies and see multiple of earths close to the atmosphere. Sonic starts to feel that Eggman has return and planning something big but, out of nowhere, Barlog and Vega began a assault, while Bsion squares of with Sonic, and Sonic tries to fight but Bison knocks out Sonic with his Psycho Power while Knuckles, Amy, and Tails pin down by the Shadaloo Army. Egmman's Robots began Attacking Ryu, Ken, Chun-li and Sakura are trying to fight there way out but they became defenseless, Bison came behind and hit Ryu with Psycho Crusher in the back. After both regaining consciousness, Sonic and Ryu where end up on a huge flying pirate ship and start to introduce , they been encounter by other Sega and Capcom rosters Akira Yuki, Megaman, Nights, Morrigan Aensland, Bayonetta, Dante, Beat, Captain Commando, Sakura Shinguji, and Strider Hiryu, while Ruby Heart along sidewith Vyse came by and Ruby Heart starts to warn that Abyss is coming back due of her senses, She tells a story about the events New Age of Heroes, Ryu, Megaman,Morrigan, Captain Commando and Hiryu seems to remember the events and pair up with heroes from another universe in the past, Ruby heard since Eggman and Bison are resurrecting Abyss, She mention that Sonic is the only hope get all 7 Chaos by gong on 7 diffrent Sega and Capcom universive to save and restore both universes so Sonic, Ryu and Sega and Capcom heroes must travel to different Sega and Capcom universive and fight their why to get 7 Chaos Emeralds and team up or face with other Sega and Capcom Villains. After Sonic and the heroes defeat all villians and enemies from Sega and Capcom universe, Wesker and Selvaria Join the Alliance with Eggman and Bison, Wesker used his Uroboros virus and T-Virus to creative Eggman's Robot army into a dangerous Bio Organic Weapon by a help of Umbrella Corporation, Eggman request Umbrella to create a B.O.W to hunt down and eliminate Sonic, Wesker was mention Raccoon city Outbreak, Wesker decide to recreated Nemesis but instead it hunt out Sonic instead of the S.T.A.R.S members from the past. While Sonic defeated Nemesis and lost all 7 Chaos Emeralds by Wesker, Selvaria, Eggman, and Bison headed to Angel island,and finally began to resurrect Abyss While Ryu and the Heroes race them to stop before , While they Left Sonic and Wesker behind, both Sonic and Wesker begin to race to Angel island while Wesker got a Chaos Emerald and finally learn the Chaos Control due of Eggman advice what he should do when he got his hands on a Chaos Emerald while made it to Angel island Wesker began to betrayed Eggman, Selvaria and Bison because of this according to plans, Wesker plan to use Eggman, Selvaria and Bison to collect all Chaos Emeralds and reach to Angel island and restore abyss on his command to cause a Global Saturation on all worlds, Wesker began reviving Abyss, Eggman, Selvaria and Bison starts to fight of Wesker, then Wesker attacked and kick them out of Angel Island while being saved by the Heroes and join them. Finally Abyss has been restored, Wesker order Abyss to eliminate the Heroes, but Abyss refused, Abyss began to vanish Wesker, while Sonic saves him, Wesker starts to complain about ruling all world and join the heroes. The Heroes begin to fight Abyss in a final battle as they defeat Abyss's first and second from, during his final from Abyss began to absorbed power of the Master Emerald and all 7 Chaos Emeralds, to expanded the Sega and Capcom universe into one planet, after successfuly created a new world by his image, Abyss's power began to increase and slain the Heroes with a massive shock wave while Sonic and Ryu survived thanks to the Chaos Emeralds, the Heroes begin to turn black and white due of the shock wave turn them massively ill and begin to die out by the illness, Sonic and Ryu begin toto transform to turn super version of them self, while Gouken appeared o Ryu's thoughts Gouken tell Ryu to use this power for once and sense that power of the 7 Chaos emeralds is a anti Satsui no Hadou, Sonic and Ryu about to transform into there super form, Ryu's gi began to turn gold, his hachimaki turns red,his hair color change into Sandy Brown, and his hairstyle turn spiked based of his appearances in Street fighter III, Sonic and Ryu fought and defeated Abyss with a Chaos Shin shoryuken on Abyss's Orb to cause a Portmanteau theory to turn things back to normal and restore all universe. The Heroes begin to celebrate based on Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ending, while Ruby Heart travels to difference universe to bring the Heros and Villains back to their home world, as everyone says their farewells to each other. Playable Characters There are 76 total playable, 62 Current characters, 10 DLC, 6 Third Party Character but four of them are Available on diffrent consles. Downloadable Contact Third party Characters "^" - Xbox 360 Exclusive. "*" - Playstation 3 Exclusive. "`" - Nintendo Wii U Exclusive. Assist Characters 'Third Party character ' Stages There are 30 Stages from Diffrent Sega and capcom Franchise and 6 Stages that Available on diffrent consloes '''Stages that are only shown while facing a Third Party Character Category:SEGA Category:Capcom Category:Sonic Team Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Fighting games